


Hellbent

by Aerographer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Tony, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Protective Peter Parker, kind of occ, omega!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerographer/pseuds/Aerographer
Summary: The only exception, the only time Peter would lose his cool, was if his mate was involved. No one talked bad about Wade. No one put their hands on him, and if they did, they'd answer to Peter.





	Hellbent

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Hellbent by Mystery Skulls  
Spideypool Bingo prompt Protective Peter Parker  
I wanted angery Peter and Soft Wade uwu

Peter Parker didn't make a habit of getting mad. He didn't want to be the stereotypical Alpha, that would lose their head over anything and everything. The only exception, the only time Peter would lose his cool, was if his mate was involved.  _ No one _ talked bad about Wade. No one put their  _ hands _ on him, and if they did, they'd answer to Peter. 

It was one of the many things Wade loved about his Alpha. Peter made him feel  _ cherished. _ Made him feel  _ important _ . Wade's self confidence had skyrocketed after they'd mated. He didn't feel alone, wasn't afraid that Peter was going to leave. Peter loved him fiercely, and Wade had never felt better in his life. Was he still a piece of shit? Most definitely. But he was a piece of shit with  _ value _ ! Wade finally felt like he was on the right track to becoming a hero.

But of course, all good things must come to an end.

\---

It was a Tuesday. Aliens were pouring forth from a portal in the sky. Nothing too weird. Typical Tuesday. As Wade fought, he could feel Peter staying close on his tail. They were a team, and a good one at that. Peter had Wade's back, and Wade always had Peter's. The rest of the Avengers were doing their job, and ignoring Wade. Nothing unusual. In his peripheral, Wade noticed a building go up in flames.

“Peter,” he shouted. “That building could have civilians in it.”

“On it!” 

Wade watched as Peter gracefully swung off. Wade’s omega preened in pride. His Alpha was so incredible. An alien slashed Wade’s arm while he wasn’t paying attention, and with a hiss, he was back to shooting and stabbing anything that moved. Peter had once mentioned that watching Wade in action was like watching a single person dance, but Wade felt like a landslide. He snarled and bared his teeth and shrieked as he sliced the enemy apart. Any injuries he sustained were healed almost instantly. He was unstoppable. A deadly force of pure violence packed into a tasteful red and black suit.

All too soon, Wade found the waves of Alien-esque aliens petering off to nothing. He made his way through the streets, helping people inside, looking for more things to kill. Soon enough he found himself in Central Park. where the flow of aliens was the strongest. As Wade hacked and slashed aimlessly, he heard Iron Man flying overhead blasting things with his repulsors. Suddenly there was a searing heat, and a hole in the ground not a foot away. Stark had almost shot him.

“Hey! Watch where you’re shooting!”

Wade waved his sword at the Tin Man.

“Oh great, why’s the psychopath here?”

Tony descended to hover a few yards away. He watched Wade fight, and didn’t offer any help.

“Go home, Deadpool. We don’t need your help.”

Wade looked around as he shot another alien point blank.

“Obviously.”

“I mean it Deadpool,” Tony’s face plate flipped up. “We don’t want you here.”

Wade just glared and ignored the stab of hurt that shot through his core. He turned away and heard Iron Man fly away.

‘Fuck him, Peter wanted my help. Who’s Iron Dick to tell me I’m not wanted.’

Peter wanted him around, and that was all that mattered.

\---

All too quickly, the battle was over. Peter had found his way back to Wade, as he always did, and landed easily on Wade’s shoulders. He curled around Wade’s head and thumbed over Wade’s jaw.

“Cap told me to come to the tower once the fighting was over. Come with me?”

Wade covered Peter’s hands with his own.

“Course I will, Webs.”

The lenses of Peter’s mask narrowed as he smiled.

“I’ll carry you there.”

Wade gasped and clapped his hands on his cheeks.

“Really?!”

Peter laughed, and flipped himself forward over Wade’s shoulders to the pavement.

“Yeah, Red. Hop on.”

Wade shouted in glee the entire way to the tower and mourned when the ride was over.

“You’re the best, Peter. I’ll make sure to thank you better when we get home.”

Peter licked his lips behind his mask. He stepped forward and gripped Wade’s hips. He bumped their noses together.

“Good Omega. You did so good today, I’m so proud. Gonna reward you for it later.”

Wade quietly melted against Peter’s body.

Peter stepped back and Wade whined.

“Come on big boy, I need to talk to Cap.”

Wade pouted, but followed Peter inside the building. Peter had to bat away Wade’s grabby hands in the elevator. He jumped when Wade swatted his butt as they were walking out into the Avenger’s meeting floor. Wade snickered when Peter turned to glare at him.

“Brat,” he hissed, “I’ll remember this.”

Wade just grinned.

Peter shook his head and continued further into the room. They turned a corner and there were the Avengers. Excluding Thor. Captain America was standing with his arms crossed, scowling at Tony. Bucky was cleaning his nails with a knife, Wanda was talking to Natasha, Clint was passed out on the couch. Bruce was sitting in one of the chairs near Clint, rubbing his temples. Sam and Rhodey were in the kitchenette talking animatedly about something or other while gesturing at the coffee maker.

Bucky glanced up as Wade and Peter came closer.

“Hey Wade, Spider-Man.”

Bucky and Wade were on good terms. One might even call them friends.

“Hey Buck.”

Tony scoffed.

“I thought I told you to go home, Deadpool.”

Next to Wade, Peter tensed.

“I just wanted to help, jeez, don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Wade raised his hands in a placating gesture. 

“The Avengers don’t need to be associated with a mercenary. Get out of my tower.”

“Stark, Wade’s not a bad guy,” Bucky glared at Tony. “If he says he was here to help, then he was here to help.”

“Oh, that’s bullshit. He’s insane, he’s a mercenary with a kill list longer than everyone in this room combined. Didn’t he used to hear voices or some shit? He’s annoying, he’s incredibly unstable and he doesn’t give a shit about damages he could cause, or civilian deaths he could inflict. Frankly, I don’t know how Spider-Man has tolerated for as long as he has.”

Everyone was glaring at Stark now.

Wade was busy trying to shrink and hide behind his Alpha.

“I mean look at him. He’s hiding because he knows I’m right.”

Wade whined almost near silently.

Peter was trembling with silent anger, but at that, he let out an enraged snarl from deep in his chest. Wade had to physically stop himself from dropping to his knees and baring his throat.

In less than a second, Peter had pulled his mask off, revealing ember-red eyes and a furious snarl. Wade shrunk in on himself even more. He was almost gagging from the enraged pheromones in the room. 

Peter took two steps further into the room, webbed Stark’s chest and pulled him from his chair. Peter caught him from the front of the shirt, which immediately tore under his increased strength.

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ talk about my mate like that. How  _ dare _ you even speak to him. Wade isn’t insane. He doesn’t hear voices, and he hasn’t killed anyone since I met him almost four years ago. He would never harm a civilian. You however? How many of your bombs were dropped on innocent people,  _ Iron Man _ . How much blood is on  _ your _ hands?”

Tony had gone white and he was gripping Peter’s wrist as if he could pry the younger man off.

“You don’t have the right to talk to my Omega like you’re above him. Do you know what he’s been through? Do you know how much he’s suffered? How much pain he’s felt? No. You don’t. You never will. Don’t you ever speak about him like he’s under your heel, when he’s better than you.”

Peter shoved Tony back with a small amount of force, and the Beta stumbled backwards before falling on his ass and sliding backwards. He looked as stunned as Wade felt. Peter tugged his mask back on, before turning back to Wade. Wade shrunk. He didn’t want Peter’s anger focused on him.

“We’re leaving.”

Wade nodded.

“Ok.”

Peter stalked past Wade to the elevator and Wade followed close behind. The ride to the top of the building was silent. As they stepped outside, Wade opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Peter taking two large steps forward, and  _ screaming.  _ This time, Wade did drop to his knees with his throat up. The display of dominance forcing his Omega to submit. Peter’s shoulders were heaving. If Wade hadn’t been so freaked out, he probably would’ve been incredibly turned on. Peter began to pace, angrily muttering to himself.

After a few laps, Peter turned to look at Wade, who was still sitting on the roof with his head tipped back.

“Up, Omega. We’re going home.”

Wade complied silently. He climbed on Peter’s back and didn’t say a word as they swung back to their apartment. As they landed on the roof, Wade hopped off quickly, staring at Peter for any indication of anger being directed at him. Peter just took Wade’s hand, linked their fingers together and pulled him down the stairs to their place.

As the door shut behind them, Peter pulled their masks off and kissed Wade roughly.

“Good Omega, pretty and perfect. Tony is wrong, you’re so so good. I don’t put up with you, Wade. Love you more than anything. Love you more than I love being Spider-Man.”

Peter punctuated his sentence with a bite to Wade’s claim bite.

Wade’s knees gave out.

Peter caught him.

Peter always caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> pretty please leave a comment!


End file.
